battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magisa
Magisa (マギサ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan. Appearance Magisa has long, wavy pink hair, and golden eyes. She wears her wand like a hair accessory. She wears a blue and white tank top, and blue shorts. She has long black boots, which are actually snake heads that can attack. When using her magic, she wears blue robes with large red buttons, and a blue witch's hat. Once her true power is restored, she wears a similar but fancier outfit in blue, gold and white. Personality Magisa is very easily provoked, and tends to become violent. She hates the fact that she still remains single at her age, and seems to have a drinking problem. Still, she's dedicated to saving Grand Rolo, and always willing to put herself in danger to protect the core soldiers. Biography Magisa was a powerful witch who protected Otherworld, and a former card battler. After losing a battle against Otherworld King, her deck was stolen, and her magic was left weakened. She serves as something of a mentor to the bearers of core's light. Before Dan and the others came to Otherworld, she joined with another generation of core soldiers, including Julian Fines, whom she may have been in a relationship with. In the past, she had other love interests, but always remained single, which bothered her very much. When Dan first arrived in Otherworld, Magisa was fighting Kazan and other soldiers, who were invading Zungurii's home town. She taught Dan how to battle in Otherworld, so that he could face Kazan. Dan was the victor, so Kazan left the village. She, Dan and Zungurii began travelling together to the red Horizon Ladder, where Zungurii's captured family was being held. Along the way, she used her magic to identify the remaining core soldiers, Clackey Ray, Hideto Suzuri, and Mai Viole. When the group, now with Clackey and Mai as well, finally reached the Horizon Ladder, Magisa went ahead to face Yuuki. Her objective was to stop him from using the red Grand Core. Unfortunately, her magic wasn't strong enough to defeat him. Yuuki would have succeeded, if not for the fact that Kajitsu was in danger. The red Horizon Ladder was destroyed, and the captives saved, so they moved on. In the blue world, she was reunited with Julian. Magisa explained to the others how Julian battled with The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm, a spirit that possessed clash. However, after losing to Otherworld King, Julian had changed considerably, including his battle style. Julian decided to give Meteorwurm to Magisa, to give to Dan. During the Grand Rolo Championship, before Dan's first round, Magisa accidentally participated in a strange ritual, and was engaged to a man from the green world named Gaana. Not interested in marrying him, she tried to break off the arrangement, but Ganna refuesed. Dan battled him for Magisa's (and Zungurii's, who was set to become a slave) freedom, and won. After the tournament, Mai bought Kajitsu to Magisa, believing she might know how to help. Yuuki decided to leave Kajitsu in her care. She and the other core soldiers bought Kajitsu to the green world to recover. During that time, they were separated from Dan. When he returned, after being defeated by Otherworld King, he was an empty shell. Magisa exerted her magic trying to help him recover. Although he did soon return to normal, he still refused to battle. Julian returned again to help him. He traveled with them for a short time, but to Magisa's disappointment, left once his job was done. After Otherworld King bought a portion of Otherworld into the real world, Magisa decided it was time to retrieve her deck. She and the others traveled to Otherworld King's castle when he was away. They were stopped by Dr. Franker, a scientist who was using the power of Magisa's deck to attack them. The core soldiers were sent to a dream world, where they began to forget about their purpose. Kajitsu was able to bring Dan out of it, but he was still weakened physically. Magisa appeared in the battlefield with him. She gave Dan her strength, stating that he and the other soldiers were her last hope. Dan succeeded in winning, and so Magisa's deck was returned to her. She transformed to her true state. Soon after, Magisa battled against Leon. Both believed they were prepared to win. Although Magisa's deck contained only a single spirit, she managed to draw it and win. Leon continued to attack them after that, using his ship as a weapon. Magisa used her newly acquired magic to repel it, but was exhausted afterwards. When it was time for Dan to face Otherworld King, she and Zungurii accompanied him to the battlefield to watch. As Dan won the battle, he received Mother Core. Its power was too much for Dan's body. Magisa absorbed the power herself. As the new bearer of Mother Core's light, she returned everyone to their proper worlds and time, and sealed off the gate to Grand Rolo permanently. Deck Magisa's deck contains one spirit and 39 magic and nexus cards. Though difficult to use, if she draws the spirit, whose effects rely on magic use, it can be near unstoppable. Her deck has contained at some point, the following: Battle Stats: Trivia *She shares a seiyuu and other similarities with Stella Korabelishchikov from Battle Spirits Brave Appearances: Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Gallery artmagisa4.jpg|Production Art art_magisa3.jpg|Production Art art_magisa.jpg|Production Art art_magisa2.jpg|Production Art Char magisa.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Yellow card battlers Category:Bearers Of Core's Light